Second Base
by Sick Side Kick
Summary: Eloise has a secret that will be revealed when Raivis comes over for the weekend. I'm terrible at summaries sorry.


Eloise Zwingli was an amazing liar. She was able to tell others she was blood related to Vash, that she in fact _did_ like broccoli, and that _no, she wasn't allergic to cats; they just make her eyes water out of happiness._ Her innocent facade of an angelic fifteen year old girl was nothing questionable-everyone knew she was cute and childlike. What they were unaware of however was her 'darker' side. The Liechtensteiner did things behind the closed doors of her bedroom that would make even Ludwig drop dead.

Like sneaking her boyfriend into the mansion.

She loved Raivis Galante with every inch of her pounding heart. He meant the entire world to her, and at most times he made Eloise forget that they would never grow elderly and die in each others arms. None of the other nations knew they were together in fear someone would snitch to her brother, who would turn the Latvian into Swiss cheese and keep a chastity belt on his sister for eternity. But the secrecy gave their relationship an arousing thrill.

A few months into their affinity, Vash was called for an emergency meeting by his boss. Declaring that it was a 'men only' event, he made Eloise swear up, down, diagonally, and in between that she would only unlock the door for Elizebeta or Natalia, and especially not to those tax collectors. Him being out on business for three days meant one thing: She could finally have Raivis sleep over without having him climb out of her third-floor window at one in the morning.

It wasn't like they were clean-minded when it came to what teenagers do together. Hell, Eloise saw Raivis below the waist (accidentally) more than she saw Vash go shopping without coupons. She couldn't say the same for herself, but there _was _that one time he accidentally opened his eyes when she was putting a bra on (not like she had much there anyway). And hey, if it wasn't for some makeup she hid away, her hickeys would have been noticeable.

* * *

"I'm so glad I'm able to enter through the front door for once."

"Yeah, I am too. Are you hungry at all?"

Raivis arrived a few hours after Vash left (and that was around noon). Eloise had finished putting away leftovers from their lunch when her boyfriend showed up at their heavy wooden door with a bag of books he collected for her. She greeted him with a kiss after he closed the door, leaving a scarlet blush on his cheeks and ears when she pulled away. He answered her question with a, "No, I pigged out on some crackers along the way. Where did you say your brother went?"

She tilted her head in thought. "He said it was a meeting, but I think he was going on his boss's boat to meet some strippers."

The shorter teen became even redder at the word strippers. Raivis tried to shake it away, but felt softened hands on his face keeping him in place. Eloise made their lips meet once more, and whispered, "Want to go into my room?"

With a few hurried nods, she wrapped a hand around his bag-clad arm and dragged him up the stairs. Once in her room, they kicked their shoes off at the door and Raivis placed the books on her dresser. "These are for you by the way."

"Thank you~" She pulled him onto her bed by his shirt collar. Raivis wrapped his calloused hands around her waist and placed himself on top of her body, spreading her legs so he was between them. He leaned down to kiss her and she easily complied, moving her hands around his neck.

Raivis was what one may call a "sweet on the street, freak in the sheets" type of guy. He was permanently fifteen so his hormones were eternally out of control. Every time they started making out he just wanted to rip their clothes off and hear his name come from Eloise like a broken record, but Vash was always just a few rooms away. Now that the little yodeler was gone, he could finally do what he wanted with her.

"Take off your shirt!" Eloise demanded, unbuttoning his polo and whining as she tried to tug it. He got on his knees and pulled it off, revealing a slightly flabby stomach. He blushed once more, making Eloise giggle. They continued to kiss, this time however Raivis moved to her neck.

The Liechtensteiner wasn't _too _experienced when it came to this. She had dated a few other boys before, but Raivis was the only one who she had gotten this far with. Though if they got even farther, he might discover something about her she had been kept hiding for a few centuries. Only Roderich, Ludwig, and Elizebeta knew that-

"Can I touch you? Down...there?" The Latvian moved his right palm over her stomach and down her leg, slipping up her dress to feel her thigh. 'No,' she wanted to reply, but the lust took over and she stuttered out a, "Do it already~!"

He trickled his fingers to her underwear where he felt something...unusual. To test his curiosity, he slipped his hand underneath and nearly fainted.

* * *

"I'm sorry for not telling you! I really am!"

"How the hell do you have a penis?"

Raivis had put his shirt back on and had huddled himself into a fetal position. Eloise rubbed her hand on his back, trying to comfort him from the immense shock he just encountered. "It was for a spy thing back when I lived with Ludwig, and then I realized that I liked being a girl. I just...I'm so sorry!"

He lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes. "So you were originally a boy, but had to dress as a girl, and decided that you liked being a girl? And everyone thinks you're a girl?"

She hesitantly nodded. "Everyone except Ludwig, Roderich, and Elizebeta. They know I'm a boy."

His eyes lit up and he gave a cheeky grin. "That's actually kind of cool!"

She caught her breath hurriedly. "What? Really? You really think so?"

"Yeah...I mean, you're a good liar! I would have never been able to pull something like that off!"

Eloise grinned and started to cry, wrapping her arms around him in a wet hug. Raivis nestled into her hold and rubbed her shoulders. "You're still my girlfriend, right? Not my boyfriend?"

She pulled away and covered her face. "You still want to be with me?"

"Of course! Not having a you-know-what isn't going to make me not like you! I'm not dating you just for anything like that. Its also pretty amazing to know you were a spy once." The teen gave her a peck on the cheek. "What do you want to do now?"

"How about you tell me about those books you brought~!"


End file.
